


Proper Procedure for Flossing Your Fangs

by SylvieW



Series: Manuals for Lupine Dentistry [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dentist! Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieW/pseuds/SylvieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he’s fixed Derek’s magic toothache, Stiles has a chance to get to know Derek better. Instead of going out to the movies for their first date, they decide to stay in and watch Netflix. With snacks. So many snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Procedure for Flossing Your Fangs

Stiles stood outside the sliding metal door and straightened his t-shirt and plaid overshirt. He was regretting not telling Lydia he had a date, and therefore not letting her pick his outfit. Despite the many texts they had exchanged, he hadn’t seen Derek since his emergency dental appointment. He had gone for a casual look, since it was a casual date activity. 

When Derek had originally invited Stiles to a movie, neither of them had taken into account how small the local independent movie theater was. They had waited two weeks already, but nothing either of them had any interest in had graced the screens. Which led to their new plan, Netflix and hanging out in Derek’s apartment.

Stiles took one more bracing breath and knocked on the door. He could hear hushed voices inside, sounding agitated as they grew closer. There was a loud thump, a few choice swear words, and then the door pushed open. Derek looked slightly out of breath and Laura was picking herself up off the floor.

“Hi,” Stiles said, uncomfortably waving.

“Hi,” Derek said back. They stood in the doorway, awkwardly staring at each other.

“Jesus Christ, Derek, let him inside,” Laura said, greatly exasperated.

Derek shot her a look that managed to be simultaneously embarrassed and murderous, then stepped back and gestured Stiles inside. “You remember my sister, Laura.”

“Of course.” Technically, if Stiles didn’t count texts, he had spoken more with Laura than with Derek. 

“Sister and alpha,” Laura interjected with a sharp smile. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, alpha of the Hale pack. Which is why she will be going now, to have some bonding time with our other pack members,” He said, in a pointed way that sounded like he was talking about more than Laura’s evening plans, but Stiles wasn't sure what.

“Sounds fun,” Stiles said, resisting the urge to give a lame thumbs up.

Laura looked excited when he said it and was about to say something when Derek cut her off. “Yep, sure is. Bye, Laura.”

“I’m not in a rush.” Laura leaned against the counter.

“Oh, aren’t you,” Derek said, through gritted teeth. If Derek weren’t a werewolf, Stiles might worry about serious grinding issues. 

The siblings made a variety of angry looking facial expressions at one another, before Laura huffed. “Fine, but only 11, Derek, I swear to god.”

Stiles had no idea what Laura was talking about, but Derek looked pleased, if ‘pleased’ meant slightly less likely to commit sororicide. 

Laura snagged her purse and grabbed Derek by the back of his neck. She pulled him close, in a strange hug-ish gesture that consisted more of rubbing her face on him than an actual embrace. When she was satisfied ,she turned her attention to Stiles. “May I?”

Stiles blinked. “May you what?”

Laura smirked at him. “Scent you. Unfamiliar person in our territory and all.”

“Oh, right, sure thing.” Stiles had met a few weres in the past, including his best friend, Scott. But the only scenting he had seen was between Scott and his girlfriend, which looked nothing like what Laura just did, (thankfully, because incest, ew) or when Scott had brushed a hand over Stiles throat.

Stiles attributed this to a difference between bitten and turned werewolves. Or maybe just a Hale family quirk, because Laura reached out and only rubbed her hand over Stiles’ shoulder. 

Laura breezed out the door with a wave, calling, “Have fun, bunny.” Stiles stifled a bemused laugh at the nickname while Derek glared daggers into her retreating form, and shut the door forcefully behind her.

Without Laura’s vibrant presence to defuse it, the awkwardness seeped back in. Stiles brushed a hand over his neck nervously. “So…”

“Right. Movie?” Derek pointed to the couch, and they made a hasty trip over, sitting at opposite ends. Derek already had the TV on and Netflix opened. He grabbed an xbox controller and handed it to Stiles. “This is what I had in my queue. You can find something in there, or look somewhere else.”

“Cool.” Stiles scrolled through the eclectic selection. He debated between the newest Benedict Cumberbatch Oscar bait and Lilo and Stitch. He was leaning toward lighthearted Disney. “You haven’t seen this?”

“Not since I was a kid.”

Stiles gave Derek a sidelong glance. “Is that your way of saying it’s for kids?”

“Why would I say that? It’s on my watch list, isn’t it?” Derek pointed out with a raised eyebrow of his own. Stiles grinned and set the movie to play. He launched into a lament about how people always dismissed animated films as beneath the notice of adults. They spent more time discussing various adult worthy cartoons than watching the movie for the first twenty minutes.

“I was thinking of ordering a pizza?” Derek suggested, pausing the movie.

“Sounds good.” Stiles noticed Derek’s barefeet as he hopped off the couch, and toed off his own shoes. He tucked a leg underneath him on the couch as Derek came back with two takeout menus and held them up for Stiles to choose. “McCabe’s, all the way, dude.”

Derek tossed the other menu aside. “I’ll never get how an Irish pub manages to have the best pizza in town.”

“Beacon Hills, man. It’s the American dream.” 

Derek snorted. “Any requests?” Stiles pointed out his favourite pizza and they made their selections, then Derek called it all in. Stiles had no idea how they were going to eat three pizzas, two dozen boneless wings and an apple cinnamon dessert pizza, but he wasn’t too concerned about it, since pizza made excellent leftovers.

He shouldn’t have worried. Derek plowed through the pizza like a man on a mission. Stiles knew Scott could pack it away, but Derek ate twice as much, while still managing to look like a GQ model rather than a sloppy eater. 

They finished the food right around the same time the movie was ending. “Feel like another one?” Derek asked. 

“Sure.” Stiles smiled and reached for the controller again. Derek got rid of the boxes while Stiles found a new choice. He settled on a Marvel movie he’d seen before, but still thoroughly enjoyed.

When Derek rejoined him on the couch, he sat next to Stiles, rather than heading for his original seat. Stiles felt a jolt of excitement as their knees brushed. He started poking holes in Joss Whedon's portrayal of “strong women” to distract himself, and hopefully drown out his elevated heart beat. 

They were almost at the hour mark when Derek said, hesitantly, “So… do you want…” Stiles had three milliseconds to think of a billion different outrageous possibilities for the ending of Derek’s sentence. “...some snacks?”

“Two and a half pizzas weren’t enough?” Stiles teased.

Derek pinched his side in retaliation. “I did promise you popcorn.”

“I think you promised yourself popcorn, but sure, snacks would be great.” Stiles poked at Derek’s thigh.

Derek smirked and pushed off the couch. “Be right back.” He disappeared up the spiral staircase and came back a moment later with a mid-sized storage bin. He set it on the floor in front of Stiles and pulled off the lid. 

“Holy shit.” Stiles blinked down at the bucket of snacks. It had every variety of candy you could want. Chocolate bars of all kinds, red vines, gummy worms, suckers, hard candies, packets of gumdrops. There was even a couple of boxes of Hostess cupcakes in the side. The dentist in him cringed while his inner child jumped for joy. “Why is there so much?”

Derek grabbed a pack of Rolos and settled into the couch. “I have kind of a sweet tooth.”

Stiles snorted. “Apparently. Why are they in a storage box and not your kitchen?”

Derek growled a bit, narrowing his eyes. “Because Laura is a jerk and keeps stealing the last of something. Doesn’t matter what, it's always the last one, and she never tells me.”

“If she’s a werewolf, can’t she just sniff it out?”

“She could. She won’t.” Derek glared at the door as if she would walk in at any moment, and Stiles suspected this was one of those sibling battles he will never understand.

“Ooookay, then. Well, you certainly have a wide variety.” Stiles reached for a box of Reese’s pieces, hoping he wouldn’t lose a finger.

“Laura likes to say all I do is eat candy and work out.” Derek offered Stiles some Rolos and he gave him some Reese’s in return.

“That’s probably the best combination you could have,” Stiles poked Derek’s stomach teasingly. His abs were so hard it kinda hurt his finger.

Derek snorted, “Between that and the whole werewolf thing, it’s not really an issue.” He grabbed a pack of cupcakes and passed one to Stiles.

“Is there a werewolf version of scurvy?” Stiles was only kind of kidding.

Derek full-out laughed. It was the first time Stiles had heard him do so, and he loved the sound. “I eat other things.”

“The pizza doesn’t count.” Stiles tried not to talk with his mouth full, but he loved Hostess cupcakes. They tasted like childhood.

Derek rolled his eyes. “No, not pizza. Next time you come over I’ll cook for you.”

Stiles beamed. Their date wasn’t even over and Derek already wanted a second one. Stiles was more than happy to comply. “Sounds fun.” He rifled through the box and found a jar of chocolate-flavoured peanut butter. “Okay, shouldn’t this at least go in a cupboard?”

“Only if you want it on something boring like toast,” Derek snarked.

“What else would you put it on?” 

Derek grabbed the jar, and pawed through the bin, pulling out a box of teddy grahams. “Really, Stiles, I’m disappointed. So many possibilities, and you can’t think of any?”

Stiles, being Stiles, the first possibility that came to his mind was licking it off of Derek’s abs. He cleared his throat, “Ice cream, maybe?”

Derek hummed in agreement, then passed a goopy teddy graham to Stiles, who popped it in his mouth. 

“Shit, that’s good.” Stiles licked his finger and accepted another one from Derek. Derek looked over and huffed out a laugh. “What?”

“You have some on your...let me just--” Derek gripped Stiles’ chin and leaned over, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the corner of Stiles’ bottom lip. “You had some on your face,” Derek murmured, without leaning back.

Stiles moaned incoherently and grabbed Derek’s shirt, pulling him in for a proper kiss. Derek responded with enthusiasm, nipping Stiles’ lip, licking into his mouth when he gasped in surprise. The flavours of the treats lingered on their tongues.

Derek slipped a hand under Stiles’ shirt, and the remaining Reese’s pieces scattered over the floor as they fell from Stiles’ limp hand. Derek grabbed him by the waist and lifted, settling them so that Stiles was on his back, with Derek pressed on top of him, their legs slotted together. 

“This okay?” Derek asked, mouthing at Stiles’ jaw.

Stiles moaned, “ _So_ okay, more than okay, more, more, more.” He tugged at Derek’s shirt to reach more skin as he rambled. Derek levered up and stripped it off, before tugging Stiles up to do the same to his.

Derek took advantage of the newly exposed skin by capturing Stiles’ nipple in his mouth. Stiles arched up beneath him, nails digging into Derek’s back. He babbled praise and pleas as Derek’s lips journeyed down along his ribs, made a stop at his bellybutton, then slid down his treasure trail toward his jeans. 

“Can I blow you?” Derek asked, reaching for the button of Stiles jeans.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles panted, lifting his hips so Derek could tug the jeans down and off completely before settling in between his legs.

Derek used one hand to grip Stiles’ hip, while he wrapped the other around Stiles’ dick. He looked up at Stiles while gave it two exploring strokes, then he covered the tip with his mouth and sucked hard, still staring up at Stiles.

Stiles pushed up onto his elbows so he could watch Derek’s tongue circle the head then slide down the underside, making his cock slick with spit. Derek paused back at the top. “So. Dentist, huh? I guess you meet a lot of people with pretty good gag reflexes.”

“What? Sometimes, I guess, oh fuck--” Stiles dropped onto his back as Derek swallowed his whole damn dick. He whimpered as Derek pulled off and dragged in a deep breath, then took him in again.

Stiles panted and moaned as Derek engulfed him in wet heat, sliding off to lap and suck before taking him in again. Stiles dug his fingers into the couch, and tried not to roll his hips into Derek’s mouth. 

He chanced a glance down and the sight of Derek, cheeks hollow and lips wet, looking completely blissed out to have Stiles’ cock in his mouth, had fire pooling in his stomach. “Oh fuck, Derek, gonna come. Jesus.” He tugged at Derek’s hair, but Derek only pulled off enough to have the head of Stiles’ dick in his mouth.

Derek licked at the slit and sucked, and Stiles shattered apart, coming over Derek’s tongue.

When the electric pleasure faded into a quiet hum, Stiles went limp, fingers slipping out of Derek’s hair. Derek wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and climbed up from between Stiles’ legs, tucking himself between Stiles’ body and the back of the couch, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles blinked past his afterglow, reaching for Derek’s pants. “You want me to take care of you?”

Derek stilled. “Ah, no, that’s not necessary.”

Stiles still felt kinda dumb. He wasn’t expecting Derek to decline. “Huh?”

“I, um…” Derek faltered, and Stiles wiggled so he could see Derek’s face. He looked hesitant and embarrassed and Stiles didn’t understand why.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, running a soothing hand down Derek’s back. Derek pushed his face back into Stiles’ neck and mumbled into it. “Dude, no werewolf hearing here, what did you say?”

Derek huffed but turn his head enough to say, “I already came.”

Stiles was momentarily dumbstruck. “You came just from giving me head?”

Derek winced and grumbled, “Well, technically, I came from the friction of the couch but...basically, yeah. Sorry.”

“What? No, that is majorly hot!” Stiles laughed when Derek glared at him with disbelief. “I mean it. You're pretty sexy to begin with, but enthusiasm is the best turn on. I’m happy you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

Derek relaxed and cuddled Stiles closer. They snuggled together, Stiles felt warm and pliant, until he started drifting off. He snuffled into Derek, stretching a bit to wake himself up before he could fall asleep in earnest.

“Time is it?” he murmured. 

Derek looked over at the clock on the TV and stiffened, “Fuck.” He sat up quickly and Stiles shivered from the sudden absence of body heat. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s almost 11,” Derek said, looking a bit panicked.

“So?” Stiles asked, feeling a bit put out. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” Derek grabbed his arm, like he expected him to walk out the door right that second, despite the fact that he was completely naked. “I don’t want you to go, it’s just...Laura will be back at 11, remember?”

“I don’t remember, but I’m pretty sure that’s because you two talk in sibling code rather than actual sentences,” Stiles snarked, and was rewarded with Derek’s huffed laugh.

“Drawback of living with your sister. She’ll be home soon, and she won’t hesitate to tease me mercilessly.” Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss. “Come up to bed with me?”

“Sure,” Stiles moved to get off the couch, but Derek beat him to it, scooping him up into his arms. “Holy shit, dude, don’t drop me.”

Derek snorted, “Candy and workouts remember? I can lift way more than you.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around him for safety and because hot werewolf, duh. “First off, You may have to demonstrate that because...reasons. Second, lifting things and carrying people while climbing stairs without dying are two very different things.”

Derek chuckled. They made it up the spiral staircase without incident, even though Stiles started distracting him by sucking his neck. He couldn’t help himself when Derek’s smooth skin was right there, and really, what was the point of dating a werewolf if he couldn’t get carried up the stairs every once in awhile? Derek deposited him swiftly onto the wide bed. “Be right back.”

Stiles tucked himself under the covers and wondered if he would be a complete hypocrite if he didn’t ask to borrow a toothbrush. He was tired and he didn’t feel like taking responsibility for his oral hygiene.

Derek came back up the stairs with Stiles’ clothes balanced on top of the candy bin. He tossed the clothes on a chair and slid the container under his bed before shedding his jeans and joining Stiles beneath the covers.

Stiles was just starting to drift off again when he heard a clatter downstairs, closely followed by a shout of “Oh, fuck you, Derek!”

Derek growled and said at a slightly elevated volume, “Shut up, Laura. I’ll make up for it with pancakes tomorrow.”

Stiles couldn’t hear her response, but Derek seemed satisfied. “Make up for what?” He asked.

Derek wrinkled his nose and flashed his bunny teeth in a grin. “Werewolf noses.”

It took a second for it to dawn on Stiles that Derek meant Laura could totally smell what they did. He dissolved into hysterical giggles, opting to be entertained, rather than embarrassed. 

When he finally stopped laughing he pushed himself up onto one elbow. “So, Mr. Sweet Tooth, do those pancakes happen to include chocolate chips?”

Derek quirked a brow at him. “I don’t know, Doctor, I hear that’s not very good for your oral health.”

Stiles leaned over and nipped Derek’s shoulder. “Shut up, like you’re a good judge. The only reason I met you is because you got in a fight with a tooth fairy. Who even does that?”

“Hey, she was ruthless, okay?” Derek said defensively.

Stiles grinned slyly. “Don’t you mean...Toothless?”

Derek groaned, shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter. “No, Stiles, that was so bad.” 

They shared awkward tooth puns until they fell asleep. Stiles is pretty sure he dreamed of chocolate chip pancakes with sharp little teeth, singing a song about flossing. That was the last time he was going to eat Reese’s pieces so close to bedtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who expressed their support for a sequel. Hope this lived up to your expectations.
> 
> Thanks, once again to my charming beta, [ChloeWeird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWeird/works?fandom_id=258526) .


End file.
